


I'll Throw You A Bone

by HimeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Early Mornings, F/M, Married Couple, Pillow Talk, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Akande is a total baby when it comes to waking up in the morning. How can you persuade him to get up? Well, afewoptions came to his mind, at least.





	I'll Throw You A Bone

The sheer, scarlet curtains smothering the window panes did little to hinder the stubborn sunlight from pouring into your bedroom. Warm, intangible yellowish rays of light caressing your cheeks, the soft humming of insects, and the cheerful chirping of bluejays all seemed to coerce you into an awake state; ready to face the day. 

 

With a small yawn and a lot of popping of stiff joints, you sit up in bed. Considering the other side of the bed was slightly sunken in due to the weight of another body, you assume Akande wasn't going to get up any time soon... Again. 

 

You attempt to wake him up with an annoyed huff followed by a small shove to his hard chest. He didn't even stir. 

"Akande.. Stop being lazy and get up. You always do this in the morning, I swear." He still showed no signs of waking any time soon, and that irked the living hell out of you. 

"Wake your ass up right now, or I swear I'll-" You let out an undignified squeak as your entire body is suddenly grabbed, hoisted up into the air, then placed on top of something hard and warm. 

 

"Akande!" A small blush dusts your cheeks once you realize what, more like who, you're lying on top of. 

Your husband had you in his arms, laughing loudly at your shocked expression and that little, cute yelp. His laughter made his strong chest rumble, tickling your back a little. You turn your body so that you're both chest to chest now, both of your legs straddling his waist. 

"You jerk, that wasn't funny at all, you almost gave me a heart attack." You mutter, lightly smacking his chest, which felt like a mere tickle to him. 

"I can assure that you would not have a heart attack, darling. Also, what is it you were going to say, hm? Were you threatening me, little girl?" He asks lowly, those big hands of his caressing your sides. You can't even remember why you were angry at him in the first place...

 

Your only response is a pleased sigh, eyes shut in utter bliss as you relax your body against his. As his hands slowly make their way down your waist, your pink lips part, quiet moans slipping through at the sensation of his thick fingers digging almost harshly into the soft flesh of your ass cheeks. 

"Only a few touches and all that fight in you has suddenly dissipated, hm?" Akande coos into your ear teasingly, lightly pushing his hips up into yours. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about.." You lie softly, turning your face until your ear is pressed against one of his pectorals. Akande chuckles again.

 

"Is that so? Well," he pauses, taking a moment to readjust before pushing his hips into yours again. _Hard_. 

Hard enough to draw a strangled moan from those lovely, parted lips of yours. Akande watches your expression with an amused grin as he uses his hands to guide your hips, pressing you down on the growing bulge in his boxers ever so often. 

 

Your pretty face contorted in pure arousal, soft moans and whines leaving your mouth every few seconds, and the subtle yet noticeable way you move your breasts against his chest, pebbled nipples poking at him through the thin fabric of your nightgown. Judging from the wet patch forming on his boxers, he wasn't sure if it was from you or him. 

 

_"I'll throw you a bone."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Doomfist's new skin got me feeling some type of way. Breakfast lunch _and_ dinner? Yo, he out here looking like a whole motherfuckin meal tbh. This fic does little to quench my thirst tho


End file.
